Red Week
by PetitJ
Summary: Jane no ha ido a trabajar en una semana y no contesta llamadas...sólo permanece encerrado en casa, deprimido por el recuerdo de una fecha dolorosa y Lisbon parecer ser la única que puede hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque ya no parezca el mismo...
1. Visión Rojiza

_¡Hola! Al fin mi segundo fanfic del "The Mentalist" ve la luz. Gracias a todos los que comentaron el anterior y por animarme para escribir uno más largo. Espero no decepcionarlos. __Esto surgió al escuchar un spoiler del final de temporada donde decían que veríamos a Jane de otro modo…y pensé que este podría ser una de las opciones…En fin acá va…_

**Disclaimer**: _obviamente los personajes y tramas de "The Mentalist" no me pertenecen, de lo contrario no hubiese tenido la calificación que tuve en mi último examen de literatura ¬¬…_

********************************************************************************************************************

**Red Week**

**(Semana Roja)**

El teléfono de Jane sonó otra vez, sumando en total unas 30 llamadas perdidas acumuladas, pero no le importó; ni siquiera se incorporó del colchón que usaba de cama para ver quién trataba de ubicarlo con tanta urgencia, a pesar de que técnicamente esta despierto hace más de una hora… Estaba inmerso en un estado de sopor tremendo combinado con cansancio, mente y estómago revuelto que lo habían llevado a tomar la decisión de no abrir los ojos aunque un camión le pasara encima.

Quizás por ello no pudo distinguir si los golpes de la puerta eran de verdad o una ilusión de su mente adormecida.

_-¡Jane, ábreme!-_ gritó una voz femenina mientras el teléfono sonaba otra vez- _¡sé que estás allí! ¡Voy a derribar la puerta si no abres!_

Él hizo caso omiso. Sólo quería dormir…sin embargo, antes de hacerlo entreabrió los ojos sólo para notar cómo aquella cara rojo-sangre le sonreía cínicamente desde la pared…y con justa razón debía estar feliz de verlo en ese estado tan deplorable…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y finalmente dejó que el sueño se apoderara de él y lo agradeció, hace poco que no dormía tan profundamente…

-¡auch!- exclamó de pronto. Alguien había pateado el colchón con fuerza.

_-¿¡se puede saber qué ra__yos te pasa?!_

Jane, aún algo desconcertado, se despertó súbitamente y después de un par de parpadeos y un poco de sinapsis neuronal vio quién era él responsable del ataque…o más bien…_la _responsable

-¿Lisbon?- murmuró con voz pastosa y sorprendida al ver a la agente con los brazos de jarras mirándolo severamente.

-¿¡Quién más?!- respondió-¿acaso tienes que responderle a otra jefa por faltar una semana entera al trabajo?

-no que yo sepa- dijo con voz queda y se giró a la pared dándole la espalda descaradamente.

Lisbon lo miró indignada ¿Qué se creía con esa actitud despreocupada? ¡Hace una semana que no se presentaba en la CBI! No llamaba para dar una explicación, tampoco contestaba las llamadas ni la puerta cuando Rigsby, Van Pelt, incluso Cho habían ido a ver si estaba vivo aún. Por unos minutos barajaron la idea de que se había largado tras una pista de Red John sin avisarles pero ese no era Jane…ni tampoco el que estaba allí desparramado en la cama, con el cabello enmarañado, barba crecida y con la misma ropa que lo había visto 7 días atrás.

-¿puedes al menos mirarme cuando te hablo?- exigió lo más paciente que pudo

-no hay mucho que ver realmente…

-¡Jane!- exclamó ante la evasiva, pero él soltó un ronquido segundos después y con Jane no había forma de saber si era verdadero o no.

Lisbon se quedó de pie sin saber exactamente qué hacer, estas cosas la superaban.

Vio la cara sonriente y sanguinolenta e la pared y sintió un escalofrío ¿Cómo podía dormir con eso allí? Recordándole cosas tan dolorosas…ahora entendía por qué estaba encaprichado con el sillón de la oficina ¿Qué esperaba teniendo a esa cosa mirándolo todo el tiempo? No podía entenderlo ni tampoco a Rigsby y los demás al insistirle que ella era la única que podía hacerlo entrar en razón siendo que Jane siempre había sido un puzzle para ella. Ellos debían pensar que tenía una suerte de poder mágico hacer que le hiciera caso, pero lo cierto era que ni cuerdo y sano lo hacía.

- no puedo lidiar con esto- se dijo en voz baja y dando vueltas por la habitación impaciente…sobre todo después de que Van Pelt había descubierto la razón del estado de Jane. El corazón se le apretó al pensar en ello, tenía que ser más comprensiva…pero desechó esa idea cuando vio unas 10 botellas de whisky tiradas en un rincón.

-¿¡Estuviste bebiendo?!- preguntó bruscamente

No respondió

-¡no finjas que no me escuchaste!- repitió iracunda mientras lo tomaba por el hombro y lo obligaba a mirarla- ¿¡estuviste emborrachándote estos 7 días?!

-algo así, debe quedar un poco por si quieres- respondió irónicamente

Ella lo soltó de un tirón.

-¡todos preocupados por ti y tú aquí como un ebrio patético!- gritó sin poder creerlo- ¡cuando Van Pelt me dijo que se cumplió durante estos días 6 años desde la muerte de tu familia creí que estabas guardando una especie de luto! ¡Pero todo el luto que guardas es estar escondido tras una botella de whisky!

Él rezongó y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo.

-¿puedes hablar más despacio? Me duele la cabeza…

-¡Ah! Ahora la resaca no parece tan atractiva ¿No?- continuó sarcástica, bajando la voz de todos modos- Todos preocupados por ti…_yo_ preocupada por ti y tú ahogado en alcohol… ¿Qué pensarían tu esposa e hija si te vieran así?

-por favor- dijo sin inmutarse- no proyectes tus traumas infantiles por un padre borracho, ausente, autocompadeciente y suicida conmigo…no necesito la opinión de hija por el momento…

Y de pronto, gran parte de la resaca de Jane se desvaneció cuando le tomó el peso de las palabras que había dicho sin pensar. Miró el rostro de Lisbon que había perdido todo color y que ahora lo miraba con ojos vacíos.

-maldición…-murmuró incorporándose a pesar del mareo. Una de las cosas de ser mentalista era saber exactamente cómo poner el dedo en la llaga y habitualmente se medía al hacerlo, sólo lo reservaba para criminales que de veras lo hacían enfadar…pero frente a él no estaba un criminal, sino Lisbon…por eso prefería encerrarse cuando estaba así. La presión o la depresión lo ponían cruel, incluso con los que sólo trataban de ayudarlo.

- lo siento, estuvo fuera de lugar- se disculpó esperando que ella lo abofeteara, sacara su arma y le apuntara o que simplemente se largara para no hablarle de nuevo jamás. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, al salir ella de la impresión simplemente caminó a la puerta y dijo con voz neutra:

-Apestas…dúchate y cámbiate…haré algo de comer…

Y así sin más cerró la puerta tras ella dejándolo perplejo y culpable. O no le había importado tal ofensa o se había vuelto una buena mentirosa y realmente la había herido.

FIN 1ER CAPITULO

_N.A: Wa! Creo que ser hiriente puede ser una faceta oculta de Jane, es decir, siempre es demasiado honesto y así de malas dudo que sea diferente. Igual no me encaja con su __imagen adorable…pero creo que en parte es una fachada. Bah, me estoy desviando del tema, espero que les haya gustado y creo que la próxima semana puede que traiga el capítulo que sigue (pero no prometo nada, estoy copada de exámenes ^^U)_

_Byeeee gracias por leerme!_


	2. Lazos de sangre

_**Perdón!! Perdón! Perdón por la demora…la universidad me ha tomado casi todo el tiempo, pero lo prometido es deuda así que acá va el segundo capítulo que salió casi por inercia…**_

_**En fin, no los hago esperar más…acá va…**_

**Disclaimer: **_"The Mentalist" no me pertenece…si así fuera Jane y Lisbon ya serían pareja yRed John estaría bien muerto._

************************************************************************

Jane demoró exactamente 30 minutos en ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. En otras circunstancias hubiese sido menos, pero la verdad es que estaba evitando bajar y enfrentarse con Lisbon después lo que le había dicho. Estaba seguro que una rana de papel o unos de sus comentarios dichos con su encantadora sonrisa no serían suficientes para ganar su perdón como siempre lo hacía. Se sentía completamente desarmado, sin esa actitud no había forma de evadir la responsabilidad, así lo único que podía hacer era ser…Jane y no estaba seguro de que sirviera de algo.

Bajó las escaleras, convencido de que no podía alargar más el asunto y esperando de que ella se hubiese ido después de todo. Sin embargo, de pronto un aroma a huevos revueltos y tocino llegó a su nariz, despertando su apetito a pesar de que su estómago aún estaba resentido por tanta ingesta de alcohol.

Caminó a la cocina lentamente y no pudo disimular su sorpresa al ver una muy hogareña Lisbon batallando con los sartenes (no era muy buena a ello XDU)

-hola- dijo inseguro como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que sabía que había hecho algo mal- me duché y me cambié tal como me dijiste.

Ella no respondió nada, ni siquiera lo miró. Sólo se limitó ha indicarle con un gesto de la cabeza para que se sentara.

Jane esperó pacientemente una reacción de ella, pero tal como lo había pensado unos minutos atrás, había mejorado su poder de disimulo. No notaba hostilidad en ella, de lo contrario jamás cocinaría para él o si o aún así jamás olería tan bien. La comida hecha de mala gana jamás luciría tan apetitosa.

-toma- dijo cortante pasándole un plato- espero que tu estómago lo tolere…

-gracias- respondió con una sonrisa fugaz. Tenía que disculparse, tenía que disculparse…era todo lo que pensaba, pero no sabía cómo…

-sobre lo que dijiste…- comenzó ella de pronto una vez que tomó asiento frente a él

-de veras lo siento, Lisbon- se apresuró a decir lo más honesto que pudo- no tengo excusa

-…creo que tienes razón- continúo ignorándolo por completo- aunque eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con este enclaustramiento de una semana completa…

Él se atragantó con la comida, rápidamente tomó un sorbo de jugo y siguió escuchándola ¿acaso de ella salían esas palabras?

-supongo que me dejé llevar. Pero tengo razón al decir que a ninguna hija le gusta ver a su padre así, creo que le debes respeto a ella, sobre todo en vísperas de su muerte…

Su voz no sonaba molesta, un poco incómoda quizás al abrirse y hablar de un tema tan delicado para ella, pero incluso había un dejo de compasión en ella. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en Jane pero él evitó mirarlos, no quería sentir el reproche en ellos.

-Van Pelt lo averiguó cierto?

Lisbon asintió

-necesitábamos una explicación para lo que te sucedía al tercer día de tu desaparición y llegó a esa conclusión. La verdad no lo creí hasta el 5to día…no es el primer aniversario que pasas y jamás había hecho esto…

-estos no son nada comparados con los que pasé en el psiquiátrico- respondió con una leve sonrisa

Lisbon se turbó un poco ¿Cómo podía hablar esas cosas con tanta naturalidad? Sí que sabía ponerla incómoda. Jane notó eso y aclaró:

-si te refieres a que no es el primer aniversario que paso en la CBI, tienes razón, es el segundo. Pero este año es en el cual Red John se escapó frente a mis narices. Supongo que eso hiere mi orgullo…

-que no es para nada grande…-bromeó ella

-exacto…- respondió un poco más animado

Ambos se sonrieron por unos minutos, Jane ciertamente lucía mejor, pero Lisbon tenía sus reservas al respecto. Estaba segura que esta situación era en gran parte gracias al hecho de que se guardaba todo y en un momento determinado estallaba tal como ahora, por eso no lo culpaba por lo que le había dicho. Quería hacer algo al respecto, pero no sabía qué…

-volveré a trabajar hoy…ya me siento mejor- dijo él finalmente poniéndose de pie. Lisbon lo miró severa.

-¿puedes dejar el acto de chico fuerte de una vez?- respondió sin pensarlo, poniéndose de pie también y apoyando las manos en la mesa- tienes todo el derecho de sentirte mal, aunque esta no sea la manera correcta

-no hay acto de chico fuerte. Soy un chico fuerte…^^

-¿sabes que eres un pésimo mentiroso también?- respondió ella triunfante de atraparlo al fin, caminó hacía él y lo miró de cerca como si se tratara de un sospechoso- los hechos anteriores hablan por sí solos a pesar de que seas un gran actor ahora…

Jane abrió la boca pero no supo que decir. "A_trapado_" sería la palabra que Cho hubiese dicho al verlo en esa situación.

-tómate el día libre. Considéralo como el último día de tus vacaciones…- dijo posando su mano en su hombro y mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos verdes llenos de… ¿preocupación y acaso ternura? Se ruborizó al darse cuenta que había bajado tanto la guardia, se apartó de él y rápidamente fue por su maletín. Había cruzado la línea de colegas…y seguramente no habría pasado desapercibido para Jane- digo…porque tienes que cubrir estos días de ausencia, olvídate de tu semana de vacaciones de primavera-se apresuró a agregar

-sí, _mamá_- respondió él como siempre.

-pasaré después del trabajo a ver cómo estás- continuó dirigiéndose a la puerta evitando mirarlo- hazme el favor de no beber más…

- te estaré esperando- asintió sonriendo de nuevo. Ella soltó un bufido de hastío, sin que sus mejillas dejaran de estar rojas y cruzó la puerta, rogando que su cabello le impidiera que la mirada inquisitiva de Jane la alcanzara.

-maldición- dijo una vez que subía al auto ¿Qué había sido eso? Se apoyó su mentón en el manubrio. Nunca había actuado así, tan cercana a Jane…quizás porque siempre su relación se limitaba al trabajo, pero ahora el asunto había sido diferente. Simplemente era una persona preocupada por otra, de lo contrario, cuando le dijo lo que le dijo hubiese tenido la excusa perfecta para largarse al ser su jefa.

-tranquilízate, Teresa- se dijo mientras encendía el motor- no está mal mostrar una faceta humana…a veces- pero de pronto se dio cuenta que no sería la única vez, porque había quedado en ir a verlo después del trabajo. Lanzó una maldición, no quería que eso se repitiera…

Mientras Lisbon entraba en un ataque de pánico, Jane terminó de comer los huevos y el tocino con una sonrisa entre los labios…esperaba ansiosamente que llegara la noche para ver otra vez a Lisbon, hace tiempo que no se sentía así…No estaba seguro de lo que significaba, pero averiguarlo era un reto y a él le encantaban....Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que permanecer en esa casa fría, vacía y llena de tantos malos recuerdos le hiciera bien…a pesar de que Lisbon había prometido ir y aportar con su presencia en esta….

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea…discó un número en su celular y tomó las llaves de su carro…por supuesto, sin antes terminarse el desayuno que su querida jefa le había preparado.

*********************************************************************

_**L**__**a verdad es que no sé a dónde me llevará esto…en serio, sólo escribí. Así que las sugerencias son bien recibidas… ¿Jane llevará a cenar a Lisbon? ¿ o podría ser otra cosa???**_

_**Es que Patrick es tan impredecible! XD**_

_**Gracias por las reviews!!!!**_

_**byeee **_


	3. La línea escarlata

Perdón por el retraso, pero como pudieron ver, subí otro fic de The Mentalist así que espero que la demora no haya sido muy molesta. El problema es sí que este capítulo es algo corto…pero prometo que el siguiente será bastante bueno y con mucho que leer ^^

**Disclaimers:** Cuando domine al mundo, quizás Patrick Jane me pertenezca muajajajaja, pero por el momento es de Bruno Heller y nadie más =.= (maldición!)

********************************************************

**Red Week**

**Capítulo III**

-¿Jefa…je-fa?

Lisbon se sobresaltó al escuchar que Rigsby la llamaba desde la puerta de su oficina. Según su rostro frustrado, parecía que llevaba un buen rato tratando de hacerla bajar de la séptima nube.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo con su tono de "yo soy la autoridad aquí"

-bueno, quería preguntarte algo- dijo entrando al fin un poco inseguro al verla cómo fruncía el ceño al ver que ese "quería" era un realidad un "queríamos" porque lo incluía a él, Cho y Van Pelt. Lisbon sabía perfectamente que las únicas veces que se reunían sin estar trabajando en una caso eran para hablar de…

-¿Jane?- se les adelantó- ¿quieren preguntarme sobre él?

Los tres asintieron.

-¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Van Pelt preocupada, después de todo, ella había averiguado la razón de su ausencia- ¿está muy mal?

-está bastante bien- la tranquilizó Lisbon mientras guardaba una carpeta en su archivador- aparte de que lucía como sino se hubiera duchado en días y unos cuanto tragos en el cuerpo, estaba casi igual que siempre…

Mientras escuchaba los suspiros de alivio de sus colegas ella se sorprendió de lo bien que se le estaba dando mentir aunque técnicamente no lo estaba haciendo, sólo estaba omitiendo información; tenía el suficiente tacto para reducir una borrachera de una semana en "sólo un par de tragos en el cuerpo" y un estado completamente deplorable en una simple observación de su presentación personal. Estaba segura que Jane se lo agradecería…además, si mentía descaradamente sería más evidente que algo no marchaba bien y que algo ocultaba. Nadie creería que había estado 7 días relajándose y disfrutando en casa como si se trataran de unas vacaciones.

-pobre Jane- comentó. Van Pelt- debe ser duro para él. Pero me alegra que siga siendo el mismo

Rigsby asintió

-es verdad, no me lo imagino de otra manera como lo vemos todos los días. Sé que se descontrola con Red John pero…

Mientras los demás seguían discutiendo las buenas nuevas, la mente de Lisbon otra vez comenzaba a irse por otros rumbos. No sabía cuán equivocados estaban los demás en cuanto al consultor, pero en realidad prefería que se siguieran engañando con la fachada del tipo despreocupado porque estaba segura que Jane desearía que las cosas siguieran igual, que nadie lo tratase con lástima cuando volviera al trabajo, después de todo se esforzaba en proyectar esa imagen todos los días. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que le incomodaba ser la única persona en esa habitación que conocía ese aspecto tan frágil…tan destrozado como para siquiera tener en consideración lo que decía y cómo ello podía afectar a los que lo rodeaban, tal como había pasado al sacarle en cara lo de su padre….

-¿y cuando vuelve?

Esta vez fue Cho quien la despertó de sus pensamientos. Ella trató de disimular lo distraída que estaba como si al no hacerlo delatara que su cabeza estaba funcionan al ritmo de Jane.

-supongo que en 1 o 2 días- respondió- le dije que se tomara su tiempo y que utilizara los días correspondientes a sus vacaciones de primavera para compensar los que ha faltado…

-¡podríamos ir a verlo todos!- sugirió Van Pelt de pronto, como si se tratara de una excursión- digo, para demostrarle que tiene nuestro apoyo

Rigsby (como no) celebró su sugerencia, pero Cho negó con la cabeza.

-creo que lo mejor es dejarlo solo. No creo que tenga ánimos de fiesta

-¡vamos Cho! ¡No seas aburrido!

-tiene razón, Rigsby- admitió Van Pelt- sería desconsiderado aparecer todos de pronto si lo que quiere es estar a solas. Lo mejor es que uno se vaya y se asegure de que está bien y nada más.

-¿y entonces quién irá? A ninguno de nosotros quiso abrirle la última vez…bueno, excepto a…

Lisbon sintió cómo poco a poco 3 pares de ojos se posaban en ella una vez que Rigsby había terminado de hablar. Sabía perfectamente bien que estaba pensando lo mismo…Ella desvió la mirada y abrió otro archivo tratando de quitarle importancia.

-no tienen de qué preocuparse. Yo ya había quedado con él de visitarlo una vez terminado el trabajo.

A pesar de que sólo estaba avergonzada por admitir que tenía una especie de "cita", al notar que los agentes intercambiaban miradas cómplices y burlonas, no pudo soportarlo y aclaró su garganta con fastidio para recordarles que ella seguía allí y que podía verlos.

-sólo iré a dejarle comida ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Su tono desafiante de "atrévete a preguntarme algo más y ya verás dónde te disparo" hizo que Rigsby, Van Pelt y Cho dejaran los jueguitos y se enseriaran. Estaba claro que a la jefa no lo gustaba que dieran cosas por supuesto en cuanto a ella y Jane.

-eh…mejor nos vamos- sugirió Rigsby con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le hacía un gesto a los demás para que salieran pronto de allí- saludos a Jane

Los demás también dijeron lo mismo aunque Cho con un tono más seguro. Según su punto de vista no había dicho nada que no fuese absolutamente obvio ni del otro mundo.

Una vez que los 3 abandonaron la oficina, todo lo que pudo hacer fue acomodarse en su silla, hundirse en ella y comenzar a darle otra vez vueltas al asunto Jane.

Le preocupaba pensar que quizás que ahora que él había tenido la confianza de mostrarse de otra forma, ella tendría que hacer lo mismo con él a manera de retribución, más ahora que habían quedado de verse después del trabajo donde no podía esconder bajo la relación jefa-consultor. Lisbon apoyó el mentón en su mano y suspiró, la única Lisbon que él conocía era la seria y que si bien podía tener sentido del humor, siempre mantenía todo en el plano de lo profesional…pero ¡demonios! ¡Él siempre lograba hacerla bajar sus defensas y olvidarse de ello! Ya había ocurrido varias veces antes y más hoy en la mañana….

Lo otro que la desesperaba era ese miedo irracional ha mostrarse tal como era, es decir ¿qué tenía de malo mostrar su lado tierno y simpático? Porque de que lo tenía lo tenía, sólo que lo reservaba para sus hermanos y sus escasas amistades. Pero Jane no era su hermano y tampoco su amigo…pero hace tiempo que había cruzado la línea de colega. Quizás lo que la mantenía dentro de esa coraza era eso mismo; él siempre lograba derribarla como si nada…y le asustaba saber cuál podía ser el resultado de no volver a esconderse tras ella y tener semejante conexión…

Sacudió la cabeza, estaba pensando tonterías y estaba en el trabajo así que tenía que concentrarse en eso. No obstante, antes de ponerse a delegar y comenzar con lo suyo, pudo sacar una sola conclusión: aunque detestara admitirlo, ellos dos eran más parecidos de lo que quisiera…ambos tendían a proteger furiosamente su interior bajo una fachada que no dejaba ver más allá de esta. Sólo quedaba una pregunta que responder ¿si la farsa de Jane ya había sido descubierta…cuánto tardaría la suya caer también?

*************************************************

-Una buena mentira, una convincente- se repetía una y otra vez Lisbon mientras buscaba las llaves del auto. Su auto era el último en el estacionamiento porque ella había sido la última en dejar la oficina. Si bien podía haberse marchado antes, sólo había estado tratando de buscar una excusa para no reunirse con Jane y buscando una se le había hecho tarde. Seguramente él la debía estar esperando y no tenía la menor idea de qué decirle cuando sonará su celular preguntando por qué tardaba tanto…

Estaba entre la espada y la pared… ¿cómo mentirle aun tipo como él? Y más cuando le repetía una y otra vez que ella era un libro abierto…pero no podía ir, no quería, demasiada presión para su mente confusa y una amenaza muy grande para su verdadero yo que , por cierto, quería quedarse donde estaba, muchas gracias.

Estaba en eso cuando de pronto escuchó una bocina tras ella. Cosa rara, supuestamente estaba allí sola…por seguridad antes de voltearse se llevó la mano a su arma, pero cuando lo hizo, lo único que pudo hacer era disimular la sorpresa de ver un Citröen azul pálido estacionado frente a ella.

-¿pensaste que te ibas a escapar?- dijo Jane sonriendo con malicia y asomándose por la ventana.

-yo no estaba escapando- respondió lo más convincente que pudo

-mentirosa- la acusó divertido- pero no me ofende, comprendo que nuestra pequeña reunión en mi casa resultara deprimente por razones obvias, de hecho, si pudiera yo también huiría de allí

Lisbon se sintió culpable y no lo trató de ocultar. Si supiera que sus razones estaban basadas en sus propias inseguridades y no algo tan superficial como el lugar dónde iba a estar.

-en fin- continuó sin perder el ánimo. Por eso quería hacer un ligero cambio de planes

-¿cambio de planes? Espero que no sea uno de esos que tantos dolores de cabeza me causan

-no me mires con esa cara de desconfianza Lisbon, sólo causaría un problema si invitáramos a Minelli para que nos supervisara y créeme que él no es parte del asunto porque no es nada laboral…- dijo él al verla dudar por unos minutos sobre qué implicaba este dichoso cambio de itinerario- Sólo pensé que en vez de atiborrarnos de comida chatarra podríamos ir a cenar a un lugar decente…

-¿me estás invitando a cenar?- preguntó algo desconcertada- ¿por qué?

-bueno- comenzó a explicar como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- si bien puedo vivir de tus deliciosos huevos con tocino, que por cierto estaban deliciosos, según la vieja tradición la gente invita a otra gente a comer para pedir disculpas y para dar gracias…

-espera- lo interrumpió- ¿me dices que me invitas a cenar para que te perdone por ser un patético borracho y porque no te disparé por eso?

-es otra forma de decirlo…pero sí, así es ¿segura que no eres síquica?

Lisbon lo fulminó con la mirada aún algo escéptica. Jane no se desesperó ni insistió al ver su falta de respuesta porque sabía lo que ocurriría. Tal como lo predijo, Lisbon terminó por encogerse de hombros como diciendo "¿qué demonios?" y sentándose en el asiento de copiloto.

Después de todo la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que accedería tratándose de un restaurante que era menos intimidante y más neutral que su propia casa y que tan pronto como recordara sus propias palabras al decirle: "Tranquila, no te seduciría en una cena, eso sería muy infantil" su miedo irracional a él desparecería.

Mientras echaba a andar el auto, Jane se autoconfirmó que definitivamente seducirla no estaba en sus planes…de hecho, no tenía ninguno en absoluto, pero la verdad…eso hacía todo mucho más excitante.

***************************************************

Como siempre, mil disculpas por el retraso, pero estoy a tres semanas del final de semestre y los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina (deséenme suerte!). Pero prometo que actualizaré tan pronto como me sea posible porque, en serio, mi cabeza bulle con ideas para el próximo capítulo ( que según lo que llevo es algo triste)

En fin, gracias por las reviews!!!

byeeee


	4. velas Rojas

_Perdón!!! Sé que les debía esta actualización de hace mucho, pero como me dijo Loka-Bones por allí "la prioridad es la universidad" y bueno, gracias aprobé todas mis materias (wiii!!!) por otro lado iba actualizar el fin de semana pasado pero estuve de cumpleaños el 3 de julio y bueno...no es que haya encontrado un pony en mi oficina XD pero uds. saben..._

_En fin, no les quito más tiempo con excusas_

_Enjoy_

**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist no me pertenece…aún (risa maligna)

* * *

Había que admitirlo, Jane podía ser muchas cosas pero jamás se le podría acusar de no tener bueno gusto.

-supongo que usaste tus "superpoderes" para saber qué clase de lugares me gustan ¿no?- preguntó Lisbon si poder contener una sonrisa.

Jane soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-espero que no te hayas sentido ofendida por invadir tu espacio sicológico o lo que sea que te aterra que invada.

Ella negó con la cabeza, divertida.

-no, me alegra que al menos por alguna vez tu basura síquica me de una agradable sorpresa- bromeó.

El restaurante era definitivamente la clase de lugares donde Lisbon se sentía a gusto. No muy elegante, no muy vulgar. Constaba sólo unas cuantas mesas esparcidas por aquí y allá decoradas con una simple vela roja, luz tenue y música ligera. Un sitio para tener una agradable velada después del trabajo. Lisbon no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al entrar, conociendo los gustos extravagantes de su anfitrión (que alguna vez habían terminado con un pony en su oficina) ya se podía imaginar incómoda en un restaurante pomposo y ridículamente costoso que a la media hora terminaría odiando. Pero Jane la conocía mejor de lo que suponía porque se había contenido con tal de darle en el gusto.

Así que, olvidándose completamente por algunos momentos de todos sus miedos y preocupaciones anteriores, aceptó de buena gana la invitación de sentarse junto a él en una mesa cerca de un rincón.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como los dos estuvieron acomodados y con la comida servida un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ambos. A Jane no parecía molestarle, de hecho, parecía disfrutarlo. Lisbon admitía que eso podía tener sus ventajas, es decir, la mantendría lejos de cualquier conversación comprometedora, pero también tenía que reconocer que eso no era lo correcto, tenía que preguntarle, aunque fuese por pura formalidad.

-entonces…-dijo dudosa- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Jane levantó la vista al fin, despegándose de su plato de patatas fritas y le sonrió

-estoy mejor- respondió sin muchos rodeos. Ambos se miraron por unos momentos, pero de nuevo no supieron que decirse y bajaron la mirada.

Lisbon comenzó a impacientarse, esto era lo mismo que había sucedido esa vez en el auto, cuando ella se estaba quedando dormida y él le había pedido que le hablara. Parecía que tenían una incapacidad completa para mantener una conversación normal que no se tratara de un caso o molestarse mutuamente.

Suspiró, mucha culpa era de ella… siempre tan temerosa, siempre marcando los límites, siempre tan inaccesible y por otro lado estaba él, guardándose cosas, fingiendo estar alegre cuando por dentro estaba destrozado, de hecho, a pesar de que ahora esbozaba una fugaz sonrisa mientras comían, sabía que la tristeza no se había ido del todo…porque nunca lo había hecho en estos 6 años.

Eran dos malditas islas separadas voluntariamente por un océano. De pronto una ira inexplicable comenzó a apoderarse de ella, no entendía exactamente a qué venía, quizás porque nunca le había gustado ser de las que se quedaban de brazos cruzados o le irritaban las situaciones que rayaban en lo ridículo…no lo sabía, pero quizás Jane podía conformarse con tenerla allí para apalear un poco su patética soledad, pero ella no estaba para ser contemplada o llenar un asiento. Se negaba a tener otra conversación insulsa como "¿has visto una buena película recientemente?". Respiró hondo, sabía lo que arriesgaba dando el primer paso, pero por una vez se permitió ser impulsiva.

-Jane- dijo haciendo que lo mirara- sé que esta mañana me dijiste que no necesitabas la opinión de hija…

-sabes que no lo dije en serio- respondió un poco preocupado de que de pronto todo el resentimiento que había negado sentir se manifestara.

-lo sé, pero de cualquier modo…-se apresuró a decir- mira, sé que no tengo por qué meterme, después de todo, mi autoridad sólo tiene jurisdicción en el CBI y aún así la ignoras…- hizo caso omiso a la cara burlona que puso ante ese comentario y prosiguió- por eso quería preguntarte antes de decir cualquier cosa si puedo darte un consejo.

-¿consejo?- preguntó algo extrañado, lo que hizo que Lisbon frunciera el ceño. Se estaba esforzando ¿no podía actuar como un adulto por una vez en su vida?

-sí, un consejo- le lanzó algo ofendida- ¿qué tiene de malo?

-no, no, no me malentiendas- puso las manos frente a él como si de un momento a otro ella se le fuera a abalanzar - no tiene nada de malo. Me encantaría que me aconsejaras. Sería un honor.

Lisbon lo miró con desconfianza pero tan pronto como su rostro burlón y poco serio desapareció se animó a decir lo que quería decir.

-cuando mi madre murió- comenzó mientras movía distraída la pajilla de su vaso, evitando toparse con sus ojos azules mientras hablaba- todo fue muy difícil para nosotros. Mi padre dependía mucho de ella, quizás más de lo que imaginó…

-uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde- murmuró Jane

Ella asintió. La reconfortó saber que él se estaba tomando en serio esto.

-todos estábamos destrozados y nos necesitábamos más que nunca, pero mi padre optó por cerrarse en sí mismo . Supongo que trataba de ser fuerte por todos, no lo sé, pero los primeros meses de su muerte él no soltó ninguna lágrima, al menos no frente a nosotros ni en público. Quitó todas las fotografías suyas y ella se convirtió en una especie de tema tabú. Era como si al finjir que no existió no hubiese nada por qué llorar.

Jane desvió la mirada, no le gustaba hacia dónde iba la conversación, pero no se arriesgó a interrumpirla. Lisbon al fin se estaba abriendo con él...y más importante aún, en un tema muy doloroso para ella.

-como sea- dijo tratando de disimular la tristeza que le inspiraba hablar del tema- pronto nos dimos cuenta de que él no estaba bien. No tardamos en empezar a encontrarlo tirado en la cama rodeado de botellas y pastillas cuando se suponía que tenía que estar trabajando. Muchas veces tratamos de hablar con él, pero decía que todos estaba bien, que eran ideas nuestras y que estábamos exagerando- la voz de Lisbon se quebró ligeramente. Jane hizo la tentiva de alcanzarle la mano pero ella la apartó. No necesitaba consuelo, era algo que tenía superado, sólo que llevaba mucho tiempo manteniéndolo en su interior.

-bueno, ya sabes el resto...cómo terminó todo- dijo más tranquila y mirándolo con la expresión más grave que le había visto- lo que quiero decir es que mi consejo es que no cometas el mismo estúpido error de mi padre

-Lisbon yo...

-¡déjame terminar!- lo interrumpió molesta- sé que tratarás de hacerme sentir mejor sonriéndome y diciéndome uno de tus comentarios ingenioso pero te advierto que no va a funcionar ¿está claro? Puedes negarlo, pero no hay mucha diferencia entre ambos y lo ocurrido esta última semana lo demuestra- respiró hondo, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Lamentaba haberle arruinado la cena relajante que Jane había planeado con tanta dedicación, pero también sabía que todo esto era por su bien- mi consejo es pues que a veces es mejor gritar, maldecir, llorar o simplemente hablar...sé que puede que pienses que ya es suficiente después de tantos años, pero es que ciertas heridas nunca cicatrizan pero se pueden sobrellevar de mejor manera que escodiéndolas o negándolas: eso sólo provoca situaciones como las que llevaron a mi padre a semejante estado...o al estado que llegaste esta semana...haciéndose daño a ustedes mismos...y a los que los rodean....

Los ojos de Jane se abrieron de par en par. A su sutil manera Lisbon estaba diciendo que su comportamiento la estaba lastimando, quizás indirectamente, pero lastimándola al fin y al cabo. Sintió algo inexplicable en el pecho, ella ya se lo había dicho...había dicho que habia gente que se preocupaba por él y que lo necesitaba, pero como en ese momento se encontraba tan deprimido por haber perdido a Red John que no se había dado cuenta y se había dejado engañar por su uso de tercera persona. Teresa Lisbon se preocupaba por él...tanto así como para saber que sufriría si él terminaba tal como su padre. Se comenzó a sentir culpable; no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se preocupara por él desde, bueno, desde que su familia lo hacía y se sintió aún peor al saber que a pesar de todo seguía siendo algo egoísta al olvidar que sus actos tenían consecuencias en los que lo rodeaban.

-¿hablar ah?- fue lo único que atinó a decir

Ella asintió

-nunca se me hubiese ocurrido- dijo en voz baja más para sí que para Lisbon, pero ella lo escuchó y se levantó de la mesa tratando de disimular lo más posible su indignación.

- bueno, siento que la idea no te sea lo suficientemente original para el brillante Patrick Jane...supongo que ya no me necesitas aquí. Tomaré un taxi así que no es necesario que me lleves. Adiós.

Tomó su bolso ante la mirada atónita del consultor, él le tomo unos segundos asimilar lo que había sucedido y comprender que sus palabras habían sonado más como un comentario sarcástico más que un sorprendente descubrimiento.

Pagó la cuenta lo más rápido que pudo y salió tras ella esperándo encontrarla...realmente había mucho que hablar entre los dos como para tener un malentendido así.

* * *

Siento si este capítulo quedó cortito para toda la espera, pero en realidad o era corto o era muuuuuuy largo y creí que así quedaba mejor ^^

No estoy segura si quedan 2 capítulos cortos o uno largo después de este pero ya vamos por el final...

gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que les haya gustado la pequeña confesión de Lisbon

denme su review plz!

byeeee


	5. El color de los geranios

_Actualizando tal como lo prometí! Hubiese traído antes este capítulo de no ser porque tuve que hacer de niñera estos 3 últimos días (y vamos! uno no saca toda su Jisbon-ness mientras juega Guitar Hero junto con dos primos de 10 y 11 XD), pero en fin, acá va...este es el penúltimo capítulo...espero que lo disfruten._

**Disclaimer: **The Mentalist no me pertenece...pero algún día puede que sí según cómo resulten mis planes malvados muajajaja (XD)

* * *

Está bien, quizás había exagerado y quizás lo mejor hubiese sido reaccionar de otra forma. Perfectamente podría haber soportado esa frase que la había sonado a puro sarcasmo con otro poco del mismo, como lo había hecho muchas veces antes; sin embargo, esta vez la situación era diferente, por una vez Lisbon había dado el primer paso y había sacado a colación un tema muy doloroso para sustentar su consejo y él había respondido como si le importara un bledo. Ser hipócrita no iba con ella, no iba a permanecer allí sentada finjiendo que no le importaba cuando la verdad era que sí. Ese era el modus operandi de Jane, no el suyo.

Así que por enésima vez trató de hacer parar un taxi, pero por enésima vez se dio cuenta que no tenía caso. Llevaba casi 5 cuadras caminando con la esperanza de que uno le parase pero todos iban llenos o parecía que ella no era un buen prospecto de pasajero y seguían de largo. Todo esto era culpa de Jane, si sólo la hubiese dejado en paz ahora estaría relajádose en su casa y no parada como idiota buscando trasporte cuando tenía su propio auto en los estacionamientos del CBI.

En fin, quizás podría llegar a casa caminando, con todo lo que había andado ya no estaba tan lejos y vamos, no era que temiese a que se le apareciera un ladrón o algo, después sabía perfectamente cómo defenderse. El ánimo de Lisbon mejoró ante la perspectiva, quizás un poco de aire fresco era justo lo que necesitaba, pero de pronto escuchó una voz desafortunadamente familiar tras ella y todo entusiasmo se esfumó.

-¿No que ibas a tomar un taxi?

-creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo secamente, volteando a mirar al consultor que, como siempre, le sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado

-creo que sí- respondió él- hasta donde yo sé, yo sigo siendo el anfitrión y creo que sería una descortesía de mi parte que mi invitada caminara a casa...

-te dije que tomaría un taxi

-mentirosa- la acusó inmediatamente, divertido- ibas a caminar, de seguro no habías podido encontrar ningún taxi y tu orgullo no te permitía regresar al restaurante para pedirme que te llevase a casa, así que de alguna manera te convenciste de que no sería mala idea caminar a casa, después de todo, si un ladrón tenía la mala suerte de toparse contigo, él era el que iba a salir perjudicado, no tú.

Ella roleó los ojos, ni que la hubiese seguido y leído todo este tiempo. Quizás lo había hecho y había esperado el momento adecuado para aparecérsele y fastidiarla...

-¿cómo supiste todo eso?- no pudo evitar preguntar de cualquier manera

- translúcida, como el cristal ¿recuerdas mi querida Lisbon?- respondió

Lisbon se limitó a gruñir y seguir caminando, ignorándolo por completo. Había tenido suficiente por esa noche, pero súbitamente Jane se le adelantó hasta ponerse frente a ella, impidiéndole seguir avanzando.

-¡vamos, Lisbon! ¿acaso quieres hacer de mí un mal anfitrión? Déjame llevarte a casa- dijo sin perder el ánimo, pero con un tono un poco más suplicante- todo esto es un gran, gran malentendido y lo sabes

-sí lo sé, entonces ¿por qué estoy molesta y no quiero que me lleves a casa? Tú eres el síquico aquí, deberías saberlo- lo fulminó con la mirada y lo esquivó para seguir su camino pero él otra vez se le interpuso

-¿qué?- preguntó perdiendo la paciencia- si no quieres que te dispare agradecería que te quitaras y me dejaras en p...

-lo tomo- dijo de la nada. Lisbon lo miró extrañada. Ahora sí estaba segura de que su mente era la cosa más rara del mundo porque no entedía qué tenía que ver esa afirmación con el hecho de que lo estaba amenazando con dispararle

-¿ah?

-lo tomo- explicó- tu consejo, "hablar", algo muy simple- sonaba como si hubiese descubierto algo maravilloso como la gravedad o algo así- perdón si mi impresión de darme cuenta de que eso es lo que necesito se confundió con sarcasmo. Supongo que es normal pensar eso, hoy no he hecho muchas cosas para ganarme tu estima después de lo de esta mañana y eso.

Por unos segundos ella no supo qué pensar ( y Dios sabía que ella podía llegar pensar muchas cosas de él). No sabía si todo esto era una pobre forma de excusarse dándole la razón o una sincera disculpa. Con él nunca había forma de saberlo...pero lucía lo suficientemente honesto al menos para ella. Quizás había sido realmente sensible e impulsiva al haber reaccionado así, quizás se merecía otra chance.

-realmente sonó como sarcasmo, después de todo esa es una de tus irritantes especialidades- dijo secamente y con una expresión de enfado tal que hizo que la sonrisa de Jane se borrara de su rostro. Lisbon guardó unos segundos silencio hasta que esta vez era ella la que no pudo contenerse y lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo mientras soltaba una carcajada- pero creo que esta vez, sólo esta vez, fui yo la que sobredimensionó las cosas, así que te equivocas en decirme en que soy orgullosa. Déjemoslo en que tú escuchaste mi consejo y que me alegra que te haya servido.

El rostro de Jane se iluminó de inmediato y un alivio se apoderó de su corazón. No le gustaba que Lisbon estuviese molesto con ella (fastidiarla y hacerla sonrojar era una cosa muy diferente) y le había asustado haber metido por segunda vez la pata, pero para su tranquilidad no había sido así. Era una delicia verla sonreírle y bromear con él otra vez...hacía que se sintiera otra vez que estaba en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto, una sensación hace mucho tiempo esquiva para su persona...

Sin embargo, mientras Jane se dedicaba a analizar lo que pasaba en su interior, Lisbon no sabía con exactitud qué era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer ahora: es decir, ¿la iba a llevar a casa o qué? ¿o iba a quedarse allí mirándola? Si iba a ser la segunda opción lo más probable es que le diera un paro cardíaco allí mismo. No era que fuera desagradable, pero...bueno...era vergonzoso (sobre todo con las cosas que se le pasaban por la mente gracias a ese maldito par de ojos azules).

-entonces...-dijo dudosa

-¿entonces?- preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-¿qué hacemos?

-hablamos

-¿hablamos?

- sé que puede ser divertido comenzar a repetir todo lo que diga el otro- bromeó- pero como dije: voy a seguir tu consejo.

-o sea...-balbuceó- tú quieres hablar...pero quieres que sea yo quien te escuche ¿no?

-obviamente

Lisbon trató por todos los medios de encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarle que cuando se refería a hablar no necesariamente la incluía a ella (aunque los odiase, para eso estaban los terapeutas) pero no tuvo el corazón de contradecirlo. No podía mentirse a sí misma, a pesar de todo el malentendido, cuando ella había hablado de su pasado en ningún momento se había sentido incómoda. De alguna manera él había logrado que se sintiera en la confianza suficiente, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, le había dado la instacia para quitarse un peso de encima, un peso que durante años se había repetido que ya no estaba con ella, pero que día a día cargaba con él sin siquiera saberlo. Sin notarlo había seguido su propio consejo, hablar con Jane comprobaba que todos sus miedos anteriores de abrirse con alguien eran infundados, con él no parecía tan mal abrirse y mostrarse tal como era. Ahora él le estaba pidiendo lo mismo...y tenía que aceptarlo, se lo debía...no, más bien, quería darle el favor.

-está bien- aceptó de buena gana, preguntándose si realmente lo que un alma solitaria necesitaba, era pues, otra igual.

* * *

- no sé realmente qué sucedió- comenzó a decir él mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro por un parque cercano. El viento fresco de la medianoche les daba en la cara, pero no les importó, Jane necesitaba algo para mantener la mente despejada y a Lisbon no le molestaba caminar un poco más mientras lo escuchaba atentamente- ese día antes de encerrarme en mi casa ni siquiera había recordado que se cumplían 6 años desde que mi esposa e hija habían sido asesinadas. Tú sabes, son cosas que no gustan tenerlas en mente.

Ella asintió, tenía sus propias fechas que no le gustaba recordar y que con un poco de esfuerzo las había casi desterrado de su mente.

-pero al momento de llegar a casa y ver ese rostro sonriéndome...- continuó suspirando, recordando la marca de Red John, hecha con la sangre de su familia- de la nada logré encajar las fechas. Muchas cosas vinieron a mi mente y comencé a impacientarme. Tenía que apagar todos esos recuerdos, todas esas culpas, el hecho de que se cumplía otro aniversario de su muerte y yo aún no lograba dar con su asesino...Sólo quería dormir y olvidarme de mí mismo. Supongo que me desesperé cuando las pastillas para dormir no surtieron efecto, bajé a la cocina y entonces comencé a beber hasta que perdí el conocimiento. Al día siguiente pasó lo mismo, al siguiente...y al siguiente. Hubiese seguido así de no ser por tu intervención Lisbon.

Le sonrió, pero ella desvió la mirada algo avergonzada.

-sólo cumplía con mi deber

-mentirosa- susurró Jane para sí mismo, cuidando de que no lo escuchase, lo que menos quería era que se volviese a molestar. Siguieron caminando unos momentos en silencio.

-¿no crees que es tiempo de darte algo de crédito a ti mismo?- dijo ella de pronto. Él la miró desconcertado.

-¿ a qué te refieres?

-sabes a lo que me refiero- respondió con la vista pérdida en el horizonte- sé que tienes tus razones para sentirte culpable y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto porque depende de ti saber cuando va a ser el momento de perdonarte, pero la persona que eres ahora es muy diferente a la de 6 años atrás.

-me sigo ganando la vida casi de la misma forma, Lisbon- sonrió burlonamente- sólo que tengo otro título para ello y ahora eres tú la que tiene que escuchar toda mi basura síquica.

Ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo sin poder evitar reír.

- y yo debería cobrarte por ello, como lo hacías con tus antiguos clientes, después de todo toda esa _porquería síquica _me han dado más de algún problema- le devolvió con sorna- pero, ya en serio, creo que deberías ser más justo contigo mismo. No eres un mal tipo, algo fastidioso, excéntrico y con serios problemas de autoridad, pero no un mal tipo al fin y al cabo.

Las mejillas de Lisbon se encendieron después de esta pequeña confesión de simpatía, y más aún al ver que él soltaba una carcajada.

-¿qué?- preguntó a la defensiva

-no, no es eso- se excusó moviendo las manos divertido- es que...

-¿ que qué?

-por unos minutos sonaste como mi esposa

-¿có...mo tu...tu esposa?- tartamudeó un poco por la impresión de verse comparada con la mujer que Jane aún no podía olvidar y cuyo recuerdo aún lo hacía usar su anillo de matrimonio.

- Julia tenía la mala costumbre de pensar que podía llevarme por el buen camino cuando me dedicaba a estafar a la gente- dijo con ensoñación, recordándola- nunca estuvo de acuerdo, pero supongo que habría de estar muy enamorada de mí para seguir a mi lado a pesar de que no consideraba correcto lo que hacía. Siempre decía que era un buen tipo que no necesitaba meterle el dedo en la boca a alguien para ganarse la vida, que a ella no le importaba vivir debajo de un puente si eso significaba dejar de finjir ser un síquico.

Una sombra de tristeza pasó por su rostro, si sólo la hubiese escuchado...las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Lisbon lo notó y tuvo otra vez ese estúpido impulso de abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero se contuvo.

- ella no podía saberlo...- fue todo lo que atinó a decir

-eres demasiado amable ¿sabías?- respondió divertido- pero ambos sabemos que ella sí sabía, por eso lo decía. Creo que no la merecía...ni a Allie.

-¿Allie?

-mi hija, es cierto, nunca te había hablado de ella. Una niña muy dulce, afortunadamente se parecía más a su madre que a su padre. Era adorable verla tratando de convercernos de que era una niña grande y responsable cuando no se despegaba de su conejo de peluche para dormir. Ella no tenía nada que ver con esto...y pagó las consecuencias. Eso demuestra que Red John es un bastardo sin corazón, nadie con un mínimo de sentimiento habría matado a sangre fría una pequeña como ella...

La voz de Jane se quebró unos instantes, mezclada con rabia y desolación. Se adelantó hasta darle la espalda, no quería que viesen así. Lisbon le dio su tiempo, sabía que necesitaba unos momentos para reponerse.

- en fin,supongo que por ello aún no tengo el valor de ir a visitarlas a su tumba- continuó como si nada una vez más tranquilo. Lisbon paró en seco, lo tomó por el brazo y lo hizo mirarla.

-¿acaso no has visitado su tumba en estos 6 años?- preguntó

-no me mires con esa cara de reproche. Me basta con el mío, por eso no he ido, no soy lo suficientemente digno siquiera para rendirles mis respetos.

-cobarde

-¿perdón?

-tú mismo lo dijiste, no tienes el valor de visitarlas, o sea eres un cobarde, aunque es comprensible...pero no es lo correcto y lo sabes- dijo con simpleza mientras tomaba asiento en un banco que estaba cerca de ellos. Jane se le unió ubicándose a su lado- No es que no seas digno de verlas, sino que ver su tumba es la prueba más grande de las consecuencias de tu pasado.

-así es, es la prueba de que yo las maté- susurró cabizbajo

-¡tú no las mataste!- exclamó- ¡si vuelves a decir eso juro que...!

-sólo digo la verdad

-¡no, esa no es la verdad! ¡decir eso es compararte con Red John! ¡porque él sí las mató!- dijo sin importarle si se molestaba por semejante acusación o no- ¡estoy segura de que tú hubieses muerto gustoso en lugar de ellas!

-¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? Tú misma acabas de decir que no soy la misma persona que hace 6 años. No me conocías,Lisbon , era tan egoísta, tan orgulloso...

-sí esa así...¿entonces por qué no respetas su memoria y les demuestras que has cambiado?

Nadie dijo nada, no siquiera se dirigieron la mirada, sólo se quedaron en silencio, escuchando los autos a lo lejos y las respiraciones del uno del otro. Lisbon pensó que esta vez él iba ser el que se iba a marchar indignado, pero no pensaba culparlo si así lo hacía. Se había propasado...pero justo cuando estaba por disculparse y barajar la idea del taxi otra vez notó que Jane no estaba molesto ni mucho menos. La miraba como si de la nada se hubiese dado cuenta de algo con respecto a ella, algo agradable y fascinante, pero no estaba segura de qué era ese algo exactamente...pero Jane sí. Era un hecho, en definitiva Teresa Lisbon era lo que necesitaba, alguien que lo entendía y que tenía la paciencia suficiente para soportarlo. Era como si súbitamente todas las piezas encajaran, esa sensación desconocida que había experimentado desde la mañana en que ella lo había ido a ver, cuando le habpia dicho que de preocupaba por él, la angustia de saber que la estaba dañando con su actitud y que la había ofendido sin querer sólo unas horas atrás...No se atrevió a decir el nombre de ese sentimiento ni siquiera en su cabeza, sabía que era peligroso para ella, sobre todo con Red John ansioso de hacerle daño a través de las personas que eran especiales para él, pero no podía negar la tranquilidad de saber que no estaba muerto por dentro como pensaba, que aún había espacio para alguien...

-lo siento- dijo ella algo angustiada- fui muy lejos...

-no, está bien- respodió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- insisto...¿segura que no eres síquica? A pesar de que siempre dices que no tienes ninguna influencia en mí de verdad sí la tienes

-¿a sí? ¿entonces por qué nunca me escuchas cuando te doy una orden?

-eso es diferente, si no me doy por enterado es como si nunca me lo hubieses dicho y la fama de tu poder de convencimiento sigue intacta. Lo que quiero decir es que me convenciste, iré a verlas...quizás es lo que necesito. Eso claro, sí aún puedo disponer de otro día libre

Lisbon puso los ojos en blanco al ver la cara de cachorro lastimado que había puesto.

-supongo que puedo hablar con Minelli...pero con una condición...

-¿cuál?

-no es que no confíe en ti, pero alguien tiene que segurarse que no te vas a arrepentir a mitad de camino...-dijo, finjiendo inútilmente profesionalismo

-claro que puedes acompañarme- la interrumpió- de hecho, iba a pedírtelo. Dudo poder hacer esto solo...además, tengo un gusto pésimo para escoger flores en estas situaciones...

Lejos de enfadarse al ver cómo daba por sentado sus intenciones, ella suspiró de alivio. A veces, sólo a veces, era agradable para alguien que le costaba tanto decir lo que sentía que supiesen qué era lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Jane curioso al ver cómo Lisbon meneaba la cabeza y sonreía para sí misma.

-nada, nada...es sólo que...no nada

-¿qué- preguntó otra vez, ansioso como un niño de 5 años- no me obligues a hurgar en tus pensamientos

-¿me estás amenazando?- respondió pícaramente, poniéndose de pie- no hay nada que saber

-¿me involucra a mí?

-créeme, si fuera así serías el último en darte por enterado- respondió casi sin pensarlo

-¡ah! Entonces si no me lo dices es porque me involucra...veamos, qué puede ser tan importante en tu mente sobre mí que no me lo puedes decir...

-eres definitivamente un dolor en el trasero ¿sabías?- lo fulminó con la mirada mientras caminaban hacía el auto- supéralo ¿quieres?

Ambos se subieron finalmente y se pusieron en marcha hacía el departamento de Lisbon, aunque el viaje no fue exactamente relajante. Ella tuvo que volver a amenazarlo con darle un tiro varias veces para que la dejara en paz a ella y sus pensamientos.

-puedes dejarme aquí- dijo al estacionarse frente a su edificio- lo mejor es que tú también descanses. mañana te espera un día agotador.

-lo sé- respondió

Lisbon se despidió y se acercó hacía la puerta de su edificio. Jane la contempló marcharse, sabía que era obvio que tenía que volver a su casa algún día, pero de ser por él hubiesen seguido dado vueltas en ese parque hasta el amanecer...

De pronto, para su sorpresa, ella se detuvo justo antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta y comenzó a caminar otra vez hacia el auto.

-¿olvidaste algo?- preguntó él

-no exactamente, más bienrecordé algo. Espero que te haga las cosas más fáciles mañana al saberlo. Es una tontería...pero

-vamos, dilo- la alentó

-estoy segura que a ellas les hubiese encantado que les llevaras geranios rojos...

Ladeó la cabeza algo confundido.

-dijiste que no sabías qué clase de flores llevarles y recordé que mi madre decía que los geranios rojos significaban consuelo...y en algunos países fortaleza- explicó segura que a ellas les gustaría saber que posees ambas cosas ahora que no estàn para acompañarte.

Jane sonrió y se volvieron a despedir. Si tan sólo supiera que era ella la que le estaba brindando ambas cosas...

* * *

_Me redimí? espero que sí. Había notado que los dos últimos capítulos no habían estado muy buenos así que me esforcé más en este...espero que les haya gustado, además es el más largo de los 4 anteriores._

_Sólo queda el epílogo...extrañaré escribir este fic....creo que comenzaré a escribir one-shots a parrtir de ahora, como una especie de cuenta regresiva para la próxima temporada...¿qué les parece?_

_En fin, gracias por leer y por fa, déjenme reviews! Las reviews me hacen sonreír ^^_

_byeeee_

_PS: Simon Baker está nominado a un Emmy por su papel en The Mentalist!!!!! Tengo sentimientos encontrados porque quiero que gane él...y Hugh Laurie...y Michael C. Hall =w=_


	6. Epílogo

_Hola! Bueno, aquí estamos, el último capítulo de este fanfic y no puedo negar que me pone triste terminarlo…pero dejemos eso para después! Sólo disfrútenlo, a pesar de que quedó un poco más largo, angsty y OoC de lo que tenía propuesto, aunque en esencia es casi lo mismo que tenía provisto desde el primer capítulo._

_So, sin más tardanza_

_Enjoy_

**Disclaimer:** _ya que todos mis planes malvados fallaron, The Mentalist sigue perteneciéndole a Bruno Heller (demonios!)_

* * *

**Epílogo**

"_'Cause we don't know we're strong enough_

_and chances come too soon_

_But ¡People, People!, We're not in love_

_and now we're singing out of tune"_

No Danger, The Delgados.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lisbon por tercera vez en lo que llevaban de viaje. Ella iba al volante pero no podía evitar desviar a veces la mirada del camino y asegurarse por el bienestar del consultor sentado a su lado. Jane, por su lado, le contesto por tercera vez que no había problema. No le importaba repetírselo una y otra vez pacientemente. Sabía lo preocupada que traía a la pobre agente de ojos claros y si era necesario se lo iba a asegurar mil veces con tal de no angustiarla por su causa.

Tal como lo habían acordado la noche anterior, ambos habían pedido el día libre, aunque la verdad, había sido más fácil pensarlo que conseguirlo, porque la idea no la había hecho ninguna gracia a Minelli. Sólo después de media hora de negociaciones vía telefónica con Lisbon y otra de truquillos mentales de Jane habían logrado convencerlo. En realidad, Minelli no temía por otro día sin él (después de todo estaba acostumbrado a que este hiciera lo que se le pegara la gana) sino que ahora parecía que estaba arrastrando a su agente _senior_ a lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo.

-Juro que te la devolveré sana y salva, Virgil- le aseguró él, como siempre bromeando- no pienso arrastrarla a mi espiral de perdición si es eso lo que te preocupa- sonrió al ver la expresión de enfado de Lisbon ante ese comentario- sólo la tomaré prestada. Tú sabes, Lisbon tiene cordura suficiente para dos personas y creo que me vendría bien pedirle prestada un poco para saldar unos asuntos.

-con eso sólo conseguirás que crea más que nunca que soy tu maldita niñera – le susurró lamentándose, pero para su sorpresa, gracias a esto (y después de que Jane le jurara que sus "asuntos" no tenían nada de ilegales y que se iba a encontrar supervisado por ella y su supuesta cordura sobrante), éste terminó aceptando y finalmente pudieron ponerse en marcha hacía el cementerio de Malibú con dos preciosos ramos de geranios rojos en el asiento trasero: uno para Julia y otro para Allie.

Todavía era muy temprano en la mañana, de hecho, recién se comenzaba a sentir la calidez de los rayos del sol que tímidamente se asomaba por el horizonte; sin embargo, esto no les importó, de cualquier manera ninguno había dormido bien pensando en el día que les esperaba y en la noche anterior. Obviamente, esto último no fue admitido por ninguno como razón de su insomnio, aunque sabían bien que bajo ninguna circunstancia se podía haber considerado como una noche cualquiera y olvidarse de ésta así como así…

-Da la vuelta aquí- le indicó Jane. Ella asintió e hizo lo que se le dijo sin siquiera chistar

-¡Vaya!

-¿qué?- preguntó buscando en el horizonte qué podía ser la causa de su asombro, pero todo lo que vio fue árboles y asfalto en el camino.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti colega. Te dejas guiar ciegamente por alguien que apenas conoce el camino a nuestro destino, a pesar que me habías dejado claro tiempo atrás que era definitivamente "no confiable" ¡Y ni siquiera tuvimos que recurrir a esa discusión cliché de que los hombres no saben de direcciones! Un punto positivo para nuestra relación- explicó. No podía evitarlo, un día no era tal son hacer que Lisbon pusiera los ojos en blanco mientras no podía contener una sonrisa por sus tonterías.

-¡Oh, cállate!- respondió- Siento romper su burbuja, pero ¿Quién está al volante? Mi confianza aún no te autoriza a conducir mientras me sea física y mentalmente posible.

Jane abrió la boca sin saber cómo responder a eso. Tenía razón, aún no se fiaba de sus habilidades como conductor. Un punto negativo.

-_touché_, mi querida Lisbon- admitió con una solemnidad tan melodramática que ambos no pudieron evitar reírse al respecto. No obstante, tan pronto como la hilera de árboles al lado del camino comenzaba a abrirse para dejar ver un sereno y cristalino océano, todo atisbo de alegría se borró del rostro de Jane.

Estaban cerca.

-estoy bien- se le adelantó a Lisbon, aún cuando por dentro sentía que cada órgano de su cuerpo se retorcía. Estaba a punto de enfrentar el peor de sus demonios…

-mentiroso- le respondió ella mirándolo con amabilidad. Al notarlo, Jane se serenó un poco. Lo había olvidado. Le iba a tomar un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse que ahora tenía alguien en quien apoyarse en momentos así.

* * *

El cementerio en cuestión era más bien del tipo apacible: una especie de parque abierto, con lápidas blancas esparcidas entre la hierba, además, desde allí se podía sentir la brisa marina y el sonido de las olas. Definitivamente no era el lugar tétrico que Lisbon había temido, no tanto por ella, sino por la salud mental de Jane, así que se estacionó tranquilamente y sin problemas. Parecía que eran los únicos allí.

-llegamos- anunció una vez detenido el auto, pero Jane no se movió ni un milímetro. Su mirada estaba fija en el vacío, más bien petrificada. En sus perfectos ojos azules se asomaba claramente el miedo y la culpa.

-no te vas arrepentir ahora ¿cierto?- le preguntó pero el negó con la cabeza.

-sólo…sólo necesito un momento

No podía hacerlo, no podía. Era un cobarde, necesitaba desesperadamente el valor que no estaba seguro de poseer…Pero justo cuando estaba pensando en dar marcha atrás una mano sobre la suya lo retuvo.

-todo saldrá bien, puedes hacerlo. Estoy aquí si me necesitas- dijo Lisbon suavemente, aún sin dejar de estrecharle la mano- pero tienes que terminar con esto. Sabes muy bien que ni siquiera atrapar a Red John logrará acabar con esta sensación; todo depende de ti.

Sonaba muy tranquila, serena y pausada, tal como siempre, pero por dentro estaba aterrorizada, aunque no de mala manera. Ahora ella había confirmado varias cosas, parecidas a las cuales Jane había llegado la noche anterior. Le asustaban, le daban miedo y más aún más a sabiendas que eran posiblemente irrealizables, pero estaban allí en su interior y la impulsaban a estar para él, para darle coraje y para hacer todo lo que hacía.

Afortunadamente, Jane no notó su pequeña sinapsis mental. Su cabeza comenzaba a funcionar con claridad otra vez. Tenía razón, tenía que terminar con esto, no había excusa cuando tenía todo para lograrlo.

-bien, vamos- dijo mientras tomaba los ramos de geranios y apretaba un poco más fuerte la mano de Lisbon- gracias.

-no hay nada que agradecerme.

-sí que lo hay- aseguró mientras salía del auto y caminaba hacía dos pequeñas lápidas blancas que lo habían esperado pacientemente durante largos seis años.

* * *

"_Julia Ann Jane" "Allie Ann Jane"_

† _24 de Septiembre 2005 _**†**

_Amadas esposa e hija_

Había sido justo como lo había pensado. No había ni siquiera una célula de su cuerpo que se odiase a sí misma por tener que leer sus nombres en semejante lugar. No había ninguna neurona de su cerebro que no estuviese invadida por los recuerdos de ambas: la primera vez que había visto a Julia en la universidad, su rostro al pedirle que se casara con él, el nacimiento de Allie, sus primero pasos…y todo apagándose en esa maldita noche ¿Qué hacía allí? Era una sensación horrenda…pero…

-lo siento- susurró mientras dejaba los geranios en las lápidas y sentía sus ojos humedecerse- ¿Pueden perdonar a este tonto por posponer esto tanto tiempo?

Sí se sentía pésimo y era angustiante saber que él era culpable de todo esto, pero valía la pena: todo el proceso había traído de vuelta tantos recuerdos que de alguna manera era como tenerlas otra vez a su lado. Era una especie de catarsis, todas aquellas memorias que se había obligado a esconder habían emergido estos días, ya fuese hablando con Lisbon y ahora mismo. Obviamente venían acompañados con sentimientos de culpabilidad, pero sus recuerdos, siempre, siempre iban a superar lo malo y eso era algo que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera Red John, iba a poder quitarle.

Había dejado atrás el dolor que le implicaba pensar en ellas, ya no era necesario recurrir al alcohol para evitarlo…porque ahora no quería dejar de tenerlas en su memoria.

Se quedó unos minutos observando ambas tumbas mientras otro sentimiento ausente durante estos seis años se manifestaba: la paz consigo mismo. Sabía que no duraría mucho hasta que la ira y el deseo de venganza acabaran con ésta, pero eso diez minutos de tranquilidad, esos breves minutos, eran lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo

-estoy bien- dijo sin moverse de donde estaba, había escuchado los tímidos pasos de Lisbon acercándosele.

No se molestó en preguntar cómo sabía que era ella cuando le estaba dando la espalda, sólo atinó a tomarle el hombro. Él esbozo una sonrisa. No eran necesarias las palabras. Sólo bastaba ese pequeño gesto.

Lisbon echó una mirada a las lápidas, en otras circunstancias se hubiese quedado en el auto, repitiéndose a sí misma que no era de su incumbencia todo lo que tuviese que ver con la familia de Jane u otra estúpida excusa para no involucrarse, pero la verdad es que sí quería hacerlo. Ese había sido su miedo todo este tiempo, pero el hecho de saber que estaba allí con él, apoyándolo era un sentimiento que lo superaba al miedo con creces.

Era un hecho, ambos eran tan parecidos como diferentes. Justo lo que necesitaban.

-creo que hora de irnos- dijo él serenamente.

-tómate todo el tiempo que quieras

-está bien, Teresa, creo que he terminado aquí…para bien

Y con estás simples palabras se despidió de Julia y Allie, sin antes asegurarles de que haría todo lo posible para hacer justicia (justicia, no venganza para el alivio de la agente). Ambos se dirigieron en silencio al auto y tan pronto cono Jane ocupó el asiento del copiloto, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldar y cerró los ojos. Lisbon supuso que lo más probable era que iba a dormir todo el camino a casa, tratando de reacomodar todas sus ideas, así que no quiso interrumpirlo. Silenciosamente se acomodó frente al volante, se puso el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el auto pero justo en el momento que apoyaba su mano en la palanca de cambios otra se posó en la suya.

-gracias por obligarme a hacer esto- dijo Jane abriendo los ojos para fijarlos en ella- y por acompañarme en todo esto, aún cuando no es tu obligación.

-sabes que lo es- respondió ella con simpleza ¿Podía él acaso leer en su rostro el verdadero significado escondido detrás de esa afirmación? ¿Incluso cuando lo que escondían era un sentimiento claro pero un tanto difuso por la imposibilidad de realizarlo? Lo más probable era que sí, pero de todas maneras reclinó también la cabeza en el respaldar de su asiento y se aseguró que él lo viese porque no había forma de que lograra conjugar todo aquello en palabras.

Jane por su lado se preguntaba si ella llegaría a comprender que las cosas entre ellos permanecerían igual por quizás cuánto tiempo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque ahora estaba más conciente de las consecuencias de sus actos…No podía ser egoísta y transformarla en un blanco para Red John sólo para darse una segunda oportunidad. Era duro, era cruel, y por ello no tenía la fuerza suficiente para decírselo. Así que se limitó a estrechar más aún su mano con la de ella hasta quedar con sus dedos completamente entrelazados y dejar ver en su expresión la resignación y la frustración. Estaba seguro que ella entendería el mensaje, y parecía que sí porque leyó claramente los mismos sentimientos en sus ojos verdes. Jane apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro y sonrió amargamente. Así eran las cosas, estaba en un punto muerto y por su bien tenían que permanecer ahí.

-creo…creo que es hora de irnos- dijo ella reaccionando súbitamente y bastante avergonzada. Lamentablemente, no era buena lidiando con estas cosas. Apartó de forma educada la mano de Jane y se uso en marcha. Él no se ofendió, esa era la esencia de Lisbon y lo la cambiaría por nada.

Minutos más tarde de nuevo estaban en la carretera, aunque, tal como muchas otras veces cuando se trataba de Jane, Lisbon no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer a continuación. Es decir, podía llevarlo a casa, pero no estaba segura de que tan bueno sería después de haber progresado tanto (esa maldita cara sonriente que se negaba a borrar no ayudaba mucho). Después de pensar muchas opciones, decidió preguntarle bajo su propio riesgo. Él meditó unos instantes y tal como lo predijo, apareció esa chispa maliciosa en sus ojos.

-no sé tú- respondió- pero estoy hambriento. No desayuné hoy.

- ¿quieres parar en algún lado?- preguntó, aliviada de que no fuese una idea tan descabellada. De hecho, tampoco había desayunado.

Jane frunció el ceño como un niño pequeño al que le ofrecen brócoli en vez de postre.

-Nop, no confió en los restaurantes de carretera ni tampoco en mi buen karma como para arriesgarme

-¿entonces que propones?

-visualizo- dijo cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a la frente, como si se tratara de un vidente- huevos con tocino…preparados por una amable cocinera- hizo una pausa tratando de crear suspenso, cosa que no consiguió porque Lisbon ya sabía a dónde quería llegar-…una amable y_ preciosa_ cocinera…de ojos claro, verdes para ser más específico. Dime, ¿se te ocurre dónde podemos encontrarla?

-¿aburrida, escuchando a un charlatán quizás?- respondió sin poder contener la risa

-¡es probable!

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero accedió finalmente.

-¡excelente! Siempre quise conocer tu departamento- exclamó emocionado.

-nunca me dejo de sorprender por cómo funciona tu mente- bromeó- ¿qué tiene ver una cosa con la otra?

-pues tenemos a la cocinera- explicó- sólo necesitamos llevarla a una cocina, y qué mejor que la suya propia.

Suspiró, después de todo, no podían usar la de él cuando lo que quería es mantenerlo alejado de su hogar. Además, ambos tenían el resto del día libre y era una excelente excusa para pasarla juntos.

-tú ganas, en mi casa entonces… ¡pero te prohíbo quejarte de que tienes hambre! Tú fuiste el que decidió esperar a llegar a casa para comer, yo no.

-como usted diga, jefa- respondió optando por observar el paisaje y guardar silencio. Sonrió para sí mismo. Sabía que por diversas razones estaban obligados a permanecer en un punto muerto en cuanto a su relación, pero punto muerto o dónde fuese que se encontrasen, teniendo a Lisbon no le importaba. Y pensando en esto, se preguntó realmente cuánto iban a poder mantener su relación en un plano estrictamente platónico… Sin embargo, de una sola cosa estaba seguro…Haría lo posible para que no fuese por mucho tiempo.

FIN

* * *

_*Lágrima* Qué tristeza terminar este fanfic, a pesar de que más de una vez se me escapó de las manos (porque en realidad iba a ser sólo dos capítulos originalmente) terminé por tomarle cariño y la costumbre de escribirlo semana a semana. Espero no haberlos decepcionado con el hecho de que no pasara mucho entre Jane y Lisbon , pero creo que queda mejor así. De cualquier manera, agradezco a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews y han seguido fielmente este fic: **Loka- Bones, Solcina, Alexdir, mbleiva24, The Hawk Eye, Madam Spooky, Calipe Lapislazuli, Jisbon-fan** (que lo tradujo del español del inglés XD), **Sayuri, G y Jazibe Winchester** y todos los que se me hayan olvidado más los lectores anónimos que lo leyeron o leerán sin dejar su comentario. Ojalá pronto lea fanfics suyos de esta serie! Ganémosle en número a los de otros idiomas! XD_

_En fin, espero que lean mi serie de one y two shots que comenzaré a escribir pronto._

_Nos vemos en mi próximo fic! Y cuando den la nueva temporada! (de la cual he leído algunos spoilers y se viene buenísima...con la aparición del ex de Lisbon y esta siendo culpada de un asesinato (sí, tal como lo oyen), nuevas pistas de RJ y sobre todo,´más de Jisbon para seguir escribiendo._

**Bye**

_PS: la canción que sale arriba aunque puede que en apariencia no le vaya mucho, que me gustó tanto como para ser mi predilecta a la hora de escribir XD._


End file.
